


Torment Immeasurable

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written as comment-fic for ravenspear’s prompt on commentfic - <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/276112.html?thread=52659856#t52659856">Supernatural; Castiel/Lucifer; "This time, it is you who is weak and trapped. And me? I am strong."</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Torment Immeasurable

Lucifer would disagree with the constant and persistent rumour of his being trapped in a Hellish cage. Although the trapped in Hell part of the equation was quite correct, he wasn’t in a cage. Instead, the Morningstar was trapped within the constrictive confines of an invisible force field, kept there by a will far stronger than even his own.

Once, twice, maybe three times, he’d almost struggled free, yet each time his blatantly leviathan efforts were thwarted. Now, he was glad that he hadn’t escaped, that he was trapped behind that impenetrable force field, keeping his current visitor firmly in the other side of it.

He watched the by now familiar vessel that Castiel was wearing prowl panther-like on the other side of the barrier, body held differently, more rigid and literally thrumming with new found power. The haughty smirk upon the usually quite friendly - if Lucifer said so himself - face was quite the perturbing expression in Lucifer’s opinion. Such haughtiness, such pride, should only be attributed to the Morningstar himself, not a former angel such as Castiel.

“Are you going to let me out?” Lucifer asked, his reticence over the angel’s new found God-hood not showing in his voice or his question.

“Let you out? And whatever possessed you to think I would do something like that?” Castiel asked, and Lucifer noticed with an internal grimace that even his voice had changed.

Castiel’s voice, although always powerful and gruff, was even more powerful, shot through with energies Lucifer couldn’t even begin to understand. Castiel stopped prowling long enough to stand on the other side of the barrier separating them, to stare head-long into Lucifer’s eyes. There was a distance in Castiel’s gaze, an immeasurable gulf and breadth of power that seemed too much for one slender body to hold.

Castiel’s little smirk grew wider, eyes glittering with something that was almost mirth, yet coldly so. For the first time, Lucifer wondered just how much power the new God really had. He wondered then if perhaps he’d woefully underestimated the breadth of it.

“This time, it is you who is weak and trapped. And me? I am strong," Castiel continued, without ever allowing the Morningstar to answer his first question. “I will show you what real power is, that which you sought many millennia ago. Even now, I am far stronger, far less merciful than the last God. If you will not bow down to me, you will suffer, you will pay and I will make you scream my name while I end you. Until I see fit to do that, you will stay here in the pit of your own making, to suffer torment immeasurable for all of your sins and your pride.”

Lucifer remained expressionless and stoic, and in one blink, Castiel had gone, leaving the Morningstar alone with his suffering.


End file.
